Na próbę
by c-thru
Summary: Harry i Hermiona spotykają się kilka lat po zakończeniu akcji Insygniów Śmierci.


- Harry! Hej! Co słychać?  
Harry odwrócił się. Głos dobiegał z kąta pomieszczenia. Zobaczył tam siedzącą przy dwuosobowym stoliku czarownicę. Była niską i szczupłą szatynką, o burzy kręconych włosów. Była w wieku Harry'ego i uśmiechała się zachęcająco. Na stole przed nią leżała filiżanka kawy.  
- Cześć Hermiono! - odpowiedział, podchodząc do niej. - Zawsze mnie dziwiło, że mimo iż oboje pracujemy w Ministerstwie Magii tak rzadko się spotykamy.  
Objął ją i pocałował w policzek. Następnie przysiadł się do jej stolika.  
- Cóż, może to dlatego, że jesteśmy bardzo zapracowani. - zaczęła Hermiona. - W Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów nie mamy sielanki. Wy w Biurze Aurorów chyba też się nie obijacie?  
- Nie, no coś Ty... No może czasem. W każdym razie codziennie mam czas, żeby wypić kawę w bufecie. Właśnie... Poczekaj chwilę.  
Wstał od stolika i podszedł do kasy. Bufetowa kasjerka była pulchną kobietą około czterdziestki. Miała blond włosy spięte z tyłu w nieładzie. Zawsze witała Harry'ego ciepłym uśmiechem. Tak było i tym razem.  
- To co zwykle, panie Potter? - zapytała.  
- Jasne, Ann. - odpowiedział i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
Ann podeszła do ekspresu do kawy i stuknęła w niego różdżką. Maszyna zaczęła przygotowywać jego ulubioną kawę. Kasjerka odwróciła się w kierunku Harry'ego, a on wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka srebrnych monet i postawił przed Ann. Zgarnęła je i jednym, szybkim ruchem wrzuciła do kasy.  
- No, no, no... - zaczęła, patrząc się w kierunku Hermiony. - Co się stało, że spotyka się pan z naszą wschodzącą gwiazdą ministerstwa? Oczywiście drugą po panu.  
- Jesteśmy starymi przyjaciółmi. Dzisiaj wpadliśmy na siebie przypadkiem. Musiałaś zauważyć, że nie często tutaj przychodzi. Jest strasznie zapracowana.  
- W przeciwieństwie do pana. - mruknęła. - W każdym razie proszę uważać. Jej mąż to podobno straszny zazdrośnik.

- Jej mąż też jest moim starym przyjacielem, nie musi się o mnie obawiać. - uśmiechnął się. Wyobraził sobie Rona celującego w niego różdżką, krzyczącego: "Nie waż się tykać mojej żony." Nie to, żeby nie wierzył w ich miłość, ale po wieloletniej znajomości, wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego, że są razem. Przecież kiedyś tak często się kłócili.

-Skąd wiesz, że jest o nią zazdrosny? - zapytał.  
- Siedzę w bufecie, nie mam co robić... Słyszy się to i owo... - odpowiedziała kasjerka.  
- To znaczy co?  
- Podobno - tu nachyliła się do Harry'ego by nikt inny jej nie usłyszał - jakiś stażysta przysłał jej kwiaty. Następnego dnia do Ministerstwa wpadł jej mąż. Był wściekły. Podobno wyglądał jakby chciał go zabić.  
Wtedy maszyna oznajmiła, że kawa jest gotowa. Harry wziął swoją filiżankę, podziękował kasjerce i ruszył w kierunku stolika Hermiony. Postawił filiżankę na blacie, wsypał do niej łyżeczkę cukru i zaczął mieszać.  
- Tak czy siak, - powiedział Harry jakby w ogóle nie przerywali rozmowy. - nie mamy już za bardzo kogo łapać. Od upadku Voldemorta wyłapaliśmy już wszystkich Śmierciożerców. Świat stał się lepszym miejscem. Niewielu mamy przestępców. Większość to tylko papierkowa robota, ale od tego mam ludzi.  
- I co robisz całymi dniami? Siedzisz tutaj i rozmawiasz z bufetową? Wyglądało jakbyście się znali bardzo dobrze. - zapytała kpiąco Hermiona.  
- Nie tylko. Nie przeczę, spędzam tutaj dużo czasu, ale mam też inne zajęcia. Gra w minigolfa, czytanie Proroka Codziennego, gra w szachy...

- Dobra, nie chcę wiedzieć więcej! - przerwała mu Hermiona i roześmiała się. - A co u Ginny? Kiedy ślub?  
- Wiesz... - Harry spochmurniał. Hermiona poruszyła delikatny temat. Oświadczył się Ginny ponad rok temu, ale zawsze kiedy mówił o ślubie, ona zmieniała temat. - Ona jest teraz naprawdę zapracowana. Jest Ekstraliga Quidditcha, Harpie dostały się do finału. Ostatnio często wyjeżdżała. Teraz też jej nie ma w domu, ale wraca za dwa dni. Dzisiaj jest finał! Nie udało jej się załatwić biletów, ale będę słuchał wszystkiego w radiu.  
Hermiona zauważyła, że Harry posłał jej wymuszony uśmiech. Był nieszczęśliwy i było to bardzo widoczne. Nie zmienił się z wyglądu od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania, to jest wesela jej i Rona. Wciąż miał te same włosy, których nie dało się obciąć, albo chociaż uczesać. Wciąż miał taką samą budowę ciała, idealną dla szukającego. No i wciąż miał te same zielone oczy, które odziedziczył po matce. Zazwyczaj tliły się w nich radosne ogniki, ale teraz jakby przygasły.  
- Jej, to świetnie. Może... wpadnę do Ciebie dzisiaj wieczorem i posłuchamy meczu razem?  
- Byłoby super. Zaproś też Rona!

- On... on też wyjechał. -tym razem to Hermiona posmutniała. - Razem z George'm chcą otworzyć pierwszy sklep zagranicą. To naprawdę duża sprawa.  
Harry zauważył, że temat Rona jest dla Hermiony tak samo bolesny jak dla niego temat Ginny. Może Hermiona też cierpiała z powodu zbyt częstych wyjazdów ukochanej osoby. Poczuł, że musi poruszyć z nią ten temat. Nie tutaj, nie przy Ann, która była bardzo sympatyczna, ale jeśli chodzi o roznoszenie to mogłaby pobić ciotkę Petunię na głowę. Porozmawiają kiedy znajdą się sami w jego mieszkaniu.  
-Uau, to super... No to spotkamy się we dwójkę. A co u Ciebie Hermiono?  
- Wciąż walczę o poprawienie warunków bytu dla skrzatów domowych. Co Cię tak bawi?  
Harry powstrzymywał się, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Pamiętał pierwsze próby pomocy dla skrzatów, kiedy to Hermiona w wieku 15 lat założyła WESZ. On i Ron zgodzili się być członkami tylko dla świętego spokoju, ale ona traktowała to bardzo poważnie. Oczywiście teraz, kiedy pracowała w Ministerstwie, sprawa stała się poważna i więcej osób się tym przejęło. Harry jednak nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienia Hermiony robiącej na drutach czapeczki dla skrzatów, które i tak nosił tylko Zgredek.  
- Nic, nic... Kontynuuj.  
-Nie będę Cię zanudzać moją pracą. Poza tym to wszystko w porządku.  
Gryfon wiedział, że nie wszystko w porządku, ale nie chciał zamęczać Hermiony.  
- Dobra Harry, muszę już iść. - powiedziała wstając. - Spotkamy się u Ciebie. O której jest ten finał?  
- O dwudziestej.  
- Będę o dziewiętnastej.  
I wyszła. Harry szybko dopił swoją kawę, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi za którymi przed chwilą zniknęła Hermiona.

- Do widzenia, panie Potter. - rozległ się głos zza lady.  
- Do widzenia, Ann.

* * *

Harry właśnie nakładał jedzenie (które chwilę wcześniej zamówił) na talerze, gdy zegar stojący w kuchni wybił dziewiętnastą. _Zaraz przyjdzie_, pomyślał. Ona nigdy się nie spóźnia. I rzeczywiście, gdy tylko położył talerze na stole w salonie, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Harry otworzył się i zobaczył uśmiechniętą Hermionę z butelką czerwonego wina.

- Cześć, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - powiedziała.  
- Rzeczywiście. - odpowiedział, biorąc butelkę wina. - Siadaj, wszystko gotowe.  
Przyniósł z kuchni kieliszki i usiadł przy stole naprzeciw niej. Stuknął różdżką w butelkę, a korek sam wyleciał. Harry złapał go i zaczął nalewać wina.  
- Wreszcie możemy porozmawiać bez świadków. - zaczął.  
- Wiem, właśnie po to tutaj przyszłam. Wybacz, ale chyba wiesz, że nie interesuje mnie quidditch.  
- Wiem, wiem. To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać?  
- Myślę, że wiesz.  
Wiedział dobrze, ale wolał, żeby to ona zaczęła. Upił duży łyk wina ze swojego kieliszka. Spojrzał na nią znacząco, ale ona milczała, więc odkrząknął i zaczął.  
- Słuchaj... Ron dużo pracuje, ale robi to dla Ciebie i dla waszych przyszłych dzieci, więc chyba nie masz co rozpaczać.

- Och, wiem... Ja po prostu... Czuję się trochę samotna... Zrozum...  
-Zrozum?! - Harry poczuł jak wzbierają w nim emocje. - Ależ ja doskonale rozumiem! Moja dziewczyna nie chce myśleć o ślubie, nigdy nie ma jej w domu i myśli tylko o quidditchu! Kiedy już zdarzy jej się być w domu nie chce ze mną wychodzić! Czasami myślę, że zależy jej na pracy bardziej niż na mnie! Czasami myślę, że już mnie nie kocha!  
Harry poczuł, że się poci. Łapał oddech jakby przebiegł kilka mil. Był wściekły. Emocje, które tak długo ukrywał wreszcie ujrzały światło dzienne.

- Harry... - powiedziała cicho Hermiona zszokowana tym nagłym wybuchem. - Ona Cię kocha. Od zawsze Cię kochała. Od zawsze o tym mówiła. Kiedy z nią zerwałeś, wtedy dla jej bezpieczeństwa, była załamana. Nie pokazywała tego przy Tobie, ale wszyscy inni to widzieli. Ona nie potrafiłaby bez Ciebie żyć. Oddałaby za ciebie życie. Harry, nawet nie myśl, że jest inaczej.  
Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Harry nagle jakby ocknął się z jakiegoś koszmaru, podszedł do niej i przytulił ją mocno do siebie.  
- Hermiono... Ja... Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Przepraszam, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak wybuchnąłem. Nie chciałem, przepraszam. Merlinie, nie mam pojęcia co się stało.  
- Ale ja mam. - powiedziała przez łzy.  
- C-co?  
- No bo... Ja dolałam do tego wina eliksiru wzmagającego emocje... Chciałam żebyś się przede mną otworzył, bo nie gadaliśmy, ale nie spodziewałam się takiego wybuchu.  
Harry, nie wiedział czy to z powodu eliksiru, czy też nie, ale zrobiło mu się potwornie smutno.  
- Przepraszam... Nie chciałem żebyś przeze mnie płakała.  
- Co? Ale ja nie dlatego płacze.  
- No to czemu?  
- Bo, kiedy mówiłeś o tym, że czujesz się niekochany, to poczułam, że opisujesz dokładnie to co ja czuję od dłuższego czasu. Rona ostatnio coraz częściej nie ma w domu...  
Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal ją obejmuje, ale nie zmieszał się ani też nie przestał. Stali tak bardzo długo. Przez cały czas gładził ją po włosach, czuł jak łzy Hermiony kapią mu na koszule. Kochał ją. Jak siostrę, ale jednak kochał. Wiedział też, że ona kocha go jak brata.

W końcu ona wstała, otarła łzy i spojrzała na niego czerwonymi, załzawionymi oczami.  
- Na mnie już pora...  
Mieli razem wysłuchać relacji z meczu Ginny, mieli zjeść kolacje i mieli porozmawiać, ale Harry nie zatrzymywał jej. Wszystko i tak już było innaczej. Kiedy była przy drzwiach poczuł nagle impuls, który odczuł ze zdwojoną siłą, przez wino Hermiony.  
- Poczekaj! - zawołał za nią. Ona odwróciła się, a on podbiegł do niej, objął w tali i spojrzał jej w oczy. W jej brązowe oczy. Nie czekając na jej zgodę lub sprzeciw pocałował ją. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie napotkał oporu. Nie chciał wywoływać romansu, nie chciał rozbijać związków, chciał tylko sprawdzić. Sprawdzić, czy po tylu latach przyjaźni mogłoby coś zaiskrzyć. Oderwał się od niej i poczuł, że Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą gdy tylko to zrobił.  
- Nic z tego. - powiedział Harry. - To jak całowanie siostry. Ty kochasz Rona, a ja Ginny i nic tego nie zmieni.  
- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. - odparła Hermiona.  
Przygładziła włosy i zniknęła za drzwiami. Harry wrócił do stołu i zaczął samotnie jeść trochę już zimną kolacje. Stuknął różdżką w radio, żeby wysłuchać wkrótce zaczynającej się relacji z meczu.

* * *

Kilka miesięcy później Harry, Hermiona, Ron i Ginny siedzieli przy jednym stole, dość mocno wstawieni. Na ich stoliku leżały cztery szklanki i kilka butelek po Ognistej Whisky i Kremowym Piwie. Dookoła było wiele innych stolików i tańczących w rytm muzyki par. Ginny była ubrana w białą suknie ślubną, a na jej palcu widniała obrączka identyczna do obrączki spoczywającej na palcu Harry'ego.

- ... I wtedy jego twarz zrobiła się cała zielona i zaczął rechotać jak żaba! - zakończył swoją opowieść Ron. Wszyscy odpowiedzieli mu głośnym śmiechem.

- Więc Ginny... To świetnie, że znalazłaś pracę w Proroku. - powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy śmiechy już ucichły.  
- Wiem, nie było łatwo. - odparła Ginny. - Zazwyczaj gracze quidditcha kończą kariery trochę później, ale dla mnie rodzina jest ważniejsza. - tu uśmiechnęła się czule do Harry'ego. - Cóż mogę powiedzieć... Harry jest sławny, ja może też wśród zapalonych kibiców, więc Redaktor Naczelny uznał, że znane nazwisko pod relacjami sportowymi przyciągnie więcej czytelników. I miał racje.  
- Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na nazwisko. - skarcił ją Harry. - Trzeba przyznać, że jesteś w tym świetna.  
Ginny posłała mu spojrzenie, po którym Ron i Hermiona wywnioskowali, że młoda para nie może się doczekać nocy poślubnej.

- A ty stary... - powiedział Pan Młody, gdy już odwrócił wzrok od swojej żony i spojrzał na Rona. - Zacząłeś szkolenie na aurora! Trzy lata szkolenia i będziemy pracować razem!  
- Bez przesady. - odrzekł Ron unosząc lekko kąciki ust. - W końcu polowałem na horkruksy! Myślę, że trochę skrócą moje szkolenie.  
- Tak czy siak... - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Za jakiś czas będziecie się częściej widywać. To znaczy, że my wszyscy będziemy się częściej widywać. To wspaniale!  
- Tak, to wspaniale! - zgodziła się Ginny. - Zwłaszcza, że chcielibyśmy z Harry'm was o coś poprosić. Czy zostaniecie rodzicami chrzestnymi naszego dziecka?  
Po jej słowach zapadła cisza. Hermiona wszyscy patrzyli na Rona, który wyglądał jakby go spetryfikowano. Po chwili odezwał się.

- Dziecka? Jakiego dziecka?  
- Jestem w ciąży, Ron! - powiedziała wyzywająco i może trochę zbyt głośno Ginny. - To już trzeci miesiąc!  
Ron niespodziewanie rzucił się by uściskać swojego przyjaciela. Hermiona, zadowolona z reakcji męża zaczęła gratulować Pannie Młodej.  
- Nie mówcie nikomu. Chcemy to oficjalnie ogłosić przy wszystkich. - poprosił Pan Młody.

W tym momencie do ich stolika podeszła dość pulchna ruda kobieta trzymająca w ręku fotografię.  
- O jejku, patrzcie co znalazłam! - powiedziała podekscytowana i pokazała wszystkim fotografie. Przedstawiała dwoje rudych, całujących się dzieci. - Pamiętam jak długo zmuszaliśmy was do zrobienia tego zdjęcia, ale było warto. Zobaczcie jakie to słodkie!  
- Strasznie! Tak samo słodkie jak wymiociny. - powiedziała Ginny.

- Lub woskowina z uszu. - dodał Ron.

- Dajcie spokój! - krzyknęła Pani Weasley, a z jej ust czuć było, że spożyła już sporą ilość Ognistej Whisky. - To jedyny dowód na to, że naprawdę jesteście rodziną!  
- Taa... Rude włosy i piegi to nic! Zawsze kiedy widzę dwoje całujących się ludzi myślę: Hej! To na pewno rodzina!  
Ginny parsknęła śmiechem, a Hermiona i Harry, nie chcąc urazić swojej teściowej starali się zachować kamienne twarze. Molly wyraźnie obrażona zachowaniem swoich dzieci, odeszła.

- Właściwie to jaki był cel waszego całowania się przed aparatem? - zapytał Harry, gdy Pani Wesley była już dostatecznie daleko.

- Wtedy była ta moda na zdjęcia małych, całujących się dzieci oprawione w ramkę i powieszone w salonie. - wyjaśniła mu Ginny. - Tylko, że rodzice nie mieli, żadnych znajomych z małym dzieckiem, więc zmusili do tego dwoje własnych.  
- Całowanie własnej siostry... Okropieństwo! - wzdrygnął się Ron.  
- To tak jakbyście wy dwoje mieli się całować! - tu Panna Młoda spojrzała na Harry'ego i Hermione.  
- Tak, to by była masakra. - powiedział Harry, szczerząc się do Hermiony, która odwzajemniła uśmiech i spojrzała na niego porozumiewawczo.


End file.
